


Hologram for Mom

by Emcee



Series: Runaway [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Digital Art, Extended Families, F/M, One Shot, Star Wars Rebels Spoilers, Twi'leks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 06:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14014719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emcee/pseuds/Emcee
Summary: Before Kaila and Poe leave Lothal, the Syndulla family has to do something together for their mother.





	Hologram for Mom

**Author's Note:**

> Sidestory to Runaway

It wasn’t surprising to find Jacen at the comm tower. It had always been a special place for him. It had been there that Kaila had first met her brother. They had been five years old and she had hidden behind Ahsoka as their mother had urged Jacen closer.

Jacen was staring at the mural Sabine had done so many years ago. Their family. He reverently touched the faded paint. “Do you really think they’re still alive?”

“I hope so,” Kaila replied. “I don’t know. I felt Ezra through the Force. He was in pain, but he was alive. I’m going to find them. Bring them home.”

“It’s been four years.” Jacen turned to face his twin. “They’ve been in the Unknown Region. How can they still be alive?”

“Ezra was,” Kaila pointed out. “If anyone can survive in the Unknown Region, it’s them. And we’ll get them back. Poe and I are going to get to get going. Lots to do and not a lot of people to do it.”

Jacen shook his head. “I think you’re out of your mind.”

Kaila beamed back. “Yeah, but you’ve always thought that about me. Come on, I’ve got Poe watching my back.”

“That doesn’t fill me with a lot of confidence.” Jacen actually smiled back. “I flew with the man. I know how reckless he is.”

“Hey, if I’m going to do anything right it’s going to be watching my girl,” Poe responded as he walked in along with the Syndulla family, Chopper and BB-8.

“There’s one thing we have to do before we go.” Kaila took out the holorecorder.

“Do we have to do this?” Jacen groaned.

“Of course we do!” Kaila set the recorder down on the ground. “When Mom and the others come back, they’ll be really mad if we don’t have holograms to show them. The girls are getting so big… Mom is going to want to see us all together.”

Poe knelt down and picked up the holorecorder. “All right… You guys gather together and I can take the hologram.”

Kaila ran over to him. “Put that down.” She cupped his face. “You and BB-8 need to get into the picture.”

“It’s a family hologram,” Poe pointed out.

“Exactly.” Kaila kissed him firmly.

Poe grinned and swept Kaila off her feet, bringing her to meet with the rest of the family. They all gathered close together, crouching down to get the droids and kids into the shot.

“So how are we supposed to take a hologram if we’re all in it?” Poe asked.

“Easy.” Kaila raised two fingers off of where she rested them on BB-8’s dome. The holorecorder floated up and there were a few flashes as it recorded the image.

With that taken care of, the family shared hugs of good-bye. Once she was finished hugging her nieces, Kaila turned her attention to her brother. She sighed. “Jacen…”

He nodded. “Well… Okay. So you’ll take our message to General Organa?”

“Of course.” Kaila nodded.

“Good.” He sighed. “Don’t get my ship blown up.”

“Your ship?” Kaila laughed. “I’m the one taking care of her!”

“And by you, you mean Poe is taking care of her.” He paused. “Don’t get yourself killed, Kai.”

Kaila smiled at Jacen. “That’s the first lesson I ever learned.”

She pulled her brother into a hug. He pulled her close. “Bring our family home.”


End file.
